Maybe, Maybe not
by Elmo13
Summary: Season 2, Max can't be with Logan and Alec begins to take a huge place in her life...
1. Some things don't change !

Maybe, maybe not  
  
Hi, this is my first Fanfic in English so be kind! It takes place in season 2, probably before Annie gets killed.  
  
"Next time, I could bring a game Maxie. Don't take it the wrong way, but I'm bored of being trapped in a closet with you. It's not like we have anything to enjoy ourselves in this dark, cold..."  
  
"Shut up, Alec!"  
  
Alec gave her a sarcastic look. Max couldn't believe it; she was stuck in a closet with Alec again, waiting for the guards to leave. *I hate him. *  
  
"But Maxie, I had better plans for tonight then be here with you, risking my life for Logan."  
  
She didn't like this nickname, but she knew he would never understand why, so she had stopped trying to convince him that he shouldn't use it. Max hit him hard on the shoulder. Hurting him was the only way to shut him up and it wasn't 100% effective.  
  
"Hey, that hurts!"  
  
"Please, stop being precious!"  
  
* Precious? I'm not precious, if only she could stop hitting me...*  
  
"Maybe if you were kind to me...I mean, I deserve it, I'm stuck here because I agreed to help you and your boyfriend."  
  
Max wanted to hit him again but he stopped her move (with his own). Max gave him a death glare and sighed.  
  
"You see Maxie, you're rough with me."  
  
*Okay, now I'm really angry. *  
  
"Could you stopped being such a baby and begin to concentrate on the mission?"  
  
"Please, all I think about is the mission, Miss I-hit-Alec-without-looking- where-the-guards-are!"  
  
"Shut up, they'll hear you!"  
  
Then, a guard opened the closet: 3 others were beside her. "Too late!" He said with a large grin. *Damn, Max will kill me. *  
  
*He screwed up; I'm going to kick his ass! *  
  
The two X5 got out of the little closet and started to fight.  
  
"It's all your fault Alec!"  
  
Max knocked out the first guard.  
  
"You started the fight by telling me I was precious! Remember that?"  
  
Alec prevented a punch from the head guard and began to fight back-to-back with Max, strategy learned in Manticore. Max was fighting with the woman who had found them.  
  
"But Alec, you are precious!"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
He punched the third guard in the face and watched him fall roughly on the floor. He prepared himself to fight again.  
  
"Believe me, you are!"  
  
Max got rid of the woman with a clean fast move of the foot, and she wondered how good it would be to hit Alec like that and then she smiled. She always loved picturing herself hurting Alec. The leader of the now unconscious group surrendered, he know that his position was desperate.  
  
"Alec, attach his arms and feet tight with the rope and put him in the closet."  
  
"Why me? After all, I'm the one who's precious!"  
  
Max knew he was sarcastic and, exasperated like she was every time she was with Alec, started to tie up the guard who didn't understand what was going on. He had watched the young woman and the young man knock out three of his best recruits without stopping their word fighting. They were amazing in a wrong way; he had never seen such brutal forces in other "grown-up teenagers". He would have to learn more about them. Max put him in the closet and closed the door.  
  
"Come, we don't have much time before they notice something's wrong and send another team."  
  
That, he knew it, was closing the discussion, Manticore side's of both of them taking control of their bodies. Finally, finding what Logan was looking for was easy and they soon were on their way back.  
  
"So, you really think I'm precious?"  
  
He didn't know why this word was bothering him so much but he just couldn't stand the idea of Max thinking about him that way. *Not like she thinks a lot of me, except that I'm a screw up...* Alec sighed.  
  
Damn, she had hurt him in his male pride. Normally, she would have let it go but she still needed him. Also, she knew that he wasn't precious. He could have killed her and he hadn't, the only thing that she doesn't blame him for.  
  
"Okay, you're not precious."  
  
"I know, I'm the best!"  
  
Alec gave her a large chuckle. Same old Alec. Max hated herself for offering him a reason for boasting. She wanted to hit him but contained herself. *He's so egocentric*  
  
"Could you bring the data to Logan?"  
  
"Problems with your boyfriend?"  
  
* It's like it's impossible for him to shut the hell up. * Max sighed.  
  
"Will you go or not? And by the way, he's not my boyfriend, things aren't like that between us."  
  
"Yeah, right!"  
  
"Will you go Alec?"  
  
She knew she was about to lose her self-control.  
  
"Okay, I hope Loggie won't be too disappointed."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
He rolled his eyes as he made his way to his bicycle. *Guess I'll see Logan tonight, and I guess he won't be happy about that. * Max quickly disappeared at the corner of the road. He had won tonight's fight, and she needed him. *Who else would do the "Logan" job if I wasn't around? * Yes, she needed him and, after all, he was her kind and Max would never hurt her "family". Well, except for him. *Oh God, does Max consider me as her screw up brother ?* He didn't want to admit it, even to himself, but this thought was killing him. *Her brother ? No ! She would never think that. Does she ?* 


	2. Roomies ?

So, here's the second chapter

So, here's the second chapter. Thanks for the feedback; I appreciate it so much. Also, I want to say that Alec didn't take Brain's apartment in Brainiac.

.

Chapter 2: Roomies?!

"Hey big Fella!"

"Hi little Fella!"

Max had decided to go see Joshua; she needed to get away from her thoughts. She was trying not to think of Logan and everything that was happening to them. Suddenly, she noticed there was a sleeping bag on the sofa. Joshua followed her eyes.

"Alec and Joshua are roomies. Joshua have fun now."

Roomies? Fun? Like Alec could care about Joshua. He had tried to kill him; he sure would have done it if there has been a barcode on Joshua's neck.

"But Joshua, you know we can't trust him all the time, Alec is . . . Alec, and he doesn't care about us."

She didn't know why she was so hard on him but the whole situation with Logan was making her angry with Alec. After all, he was responsible for it, wasn't he?

"Thank you, Max."

She realised that Alec was right behind her and started to feel a little bit guilty. Don't be silly, it's Alec; things like that can't touch him, he's impermeable.

However, Alec was hurt, even after all this time, she didn't trust him. He should have let Max give the data to Logan. He hadn't knocked and he had found him in front of the computer. Logan was disappointed because Max wasn't there and was jealous because Alec had spent the entire evening with her, so he had taken the data and had "gently" kicked Alec out. All these efforts were for a trust that he would never get. Maybe he had screwed up her chances with Logan, and maybe he almost killed her and Joshua but he thought he had redeemed himself since.

Max waited a second for Alec's response but when she saw he wasn't talking, she decided to go back to her apartment. Maybe she could catch OC before she went to bed. She needed to talk to her. Also, she didn't want to spend more time with Alec than needed.

...

Unfortunately, OC was already asleep when Max entered the apartment so she was all alone. In the past, she had loved to be all by herself, but the situation was starting to bother her. Probably because now she couldn't go to Logan's anymore. She sighed and went to bed.

...

When she got up, OC was making breakfast.

"Hey Boo, what's up? I missed you yesterday. Sorry, I couldn't wait anymore, I was too tired."

"Oh, don't worry, I was upset and I wouldn't had been...well, I was really pissed and..."

"What did your boy do this time?"

"His not my..."

She caught OC's look and nodded; that wasn't the point.

"...he called Logan my boyfriend and I began to think about the damn cure."

"Still don't know how to find one?"

"Not even a lead."

It was so frustrating that they wouldn't find a cure before...well, it would be a very long while. What if Asha tries to seduce him? Would he choose her? She couldn't stand the idea of them together. They ate in silence, Max complaining to herself and OC trying to figure a temporary solution for the twist her boo was in.

"Are you ready to face Normal?"

"What, why... god, we're late!"

"Yep!"

They got out of the apartment and started to walk down the stairs. Accidentally, Max ran into a guy that was walking the other way.

"Excuse..."

She stopped suddenly, this was the guy she had put in the closet. He recognised her and his eyes opened widely. Damn, what can I do?

"Who the hell are you?" He was breathing loudly and sounded like he was this close to a panic attack. "Don't come back here again or close to any members of my family. I'll call the cops, I will. Damn if you ever show your face again I'll call the army. I'm not kidding." The guy was sweating like he was about to have a heart attack. Max couldn't try to scare him or attempt to bribe him while he looked like he was going to faint so she decided it was better just to let this go. The girls walked away, Max swearing under her breath.

She couldn't believe her bad luck. The guy was living in her block. What were the chances? OC gave her a questioning look. Max sighed and explained the whole story while they went to Jam Pony.

"Let me get this straight; it's Alec's fault because if he had shut his mouth up, the guards would never had seen you?"

"Exactly!"

"God Boo, you've got to give your boy a break from that kind of crap."

"He's not my...What?"

"Anyway, what are you gonna do about the apartment ?"

"Don't know. I can't go back there; if I do, I'll have White's men all over me again."

Alec chose this moment to show up and heard her.

"What happened, Max?"

She was about to yell at him when OC spoke.

"The guy who got his ass kicked by you two last night lives in the same block as us and he just saw Max."

"Wow, what were the chances?"

He said with a cocky grin. Max gave him a bad look. She was pissed by his smile but especially because he had thought the same thing as her. Probabilities were making her think about...

"But I guess Brain could have told you that, right Maxie?"

Exactly, Brain, she hadn't forgotten him. The truth was that she had put a lot of efforts in the not-forgetting-him thing and that was why she was still upset about it.

"So Max, guess we're gonna be roomies. God, Josh will be so happy!"

Max was about to hit him when she realised that he was serious. And even if she hated to admit it...he was right.


	3. Moving in !

**Chapter 3, hope you'll like it ! One thing, White doesn't know Alec still alive and this takes place before Hello Goodbye so Logan doesn't think Max and Alec are together.**

**There's also songs that I think you should download, every episode will have songs, you started the song when you see the title example: "Stay Home" and you stop it when you see another song or when you see that: in the middle of the page.**

**Songs for this episode:**

**Song/Artist**

**Stay home/Self **

**You're perfect/Semisonic**

**Hero/Chad Kroeger, Spiderman soundtrack**

****

**Chapter 3 : Moving in ! **

Max was at Logan's talking about her new 'apartment problem'. "I could find a cheap room in a hotel, what do you think?" She hoped Logan would just agree with her. Her other option was to live with Joshua and, by default, Alec.

"Max, you can't live in a hotel! It would put you in danger."

"I know but...living with Alec? Not so into the idea if you understand what I mean. And it would also put me in danger. What the hell am I saying? It would put **him** in danger!

"Max, if you want to stay here," Logan offered.

Oh God, she had hoped that he wouldn't offer her to live with him. She obviously couldn't and knew he would be disappointed.

"No, it's okay, I'll go to Joshua's. He will be less lonely. It will be great for him."

"And Alec?"

"I'll try not to kill him."

Logan smiled at her and her heart hurt. Why does everything have to be so complicated

...

"Stay Home"

Joshua cocked his head, "Little Fella will live with Joshua?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah Big Fella, I'll move in tonight."

Max was so happy to see Joshua's smile. He was so excited that he ran to the basement and started to clean it out. He had told her that it was four beautiful rooms and that she deserved the best one, right next to the one Alec had chose.

"Do you want to see your room?" He called after a few minutes.

"Of course!" Max called back a little sceptical about the existence of these "beautiful rooms" but, as she entered, Joshua had been right sort of. She could really do something great of this mess.

"Wow, thank you Big Fella it's perfect!"

Alec screamed from the room right next to hers. "Hey Max, come see my room!"

Oh good, I thought he wasn't there She entered Alec's room with a long, bored sigh but she froze two steps inside. The room was full of beautiful furniture. Alec was lying on an expensive bed with a book in his hands. Wait, it can't be a book...(she looked again)...it's a TV guide

"So Max, you like my room?" Alec was laughing inside. Max's expression since she had seen the big TV was classic.

"Did you..."

"Steal all this stuff? Did you break in an old woman's house to take her TV? Max, you know me, I'm a good guy. I bought them!"

Max raised an eyebrow. He couldn't have bought such expensive items without doing something illegal. "With stolen money I bet."

Alec was always amazed to see how she could always turn everything around and make him into the bad guy. He was always wrong in her head but he had decided not to care anymore. He could have fun with this.

"Argh! You caught me!"

She saw his cocky look and left the room. She closed the door with all her energy. **Bang !**

"Welcome home Max!"

Max screamed inwardly in frustration. I'll never be able to stand him, I already need a break But unfortunately, she had to go to work as soon as possible because she was almost late. She heard Alec following her in the stairs.

"Oh Maxie, I'm so happy, every day, we'll go to work together and return home together. Isn't it dreamy? You think your not-like-that boyfriend will mind?" he said cockily.

"Shut up!" she elbowed him in the stomach and he still laughed. This my life now

"Hey, what did I do to you?" he fake pouted and rubbed his sore stomach.

"You are still breathing!" she glared back at him, all to used to his act.

Alec put his hand on his chest. "You're right Maxie, but if you want to keep your job, you'll have to beg me to tell Normal that you had a good excuse."

She gave him a death glare. "I don't need your smart-ass to cover mine, thank you."

She said with an angry voice. When Max was fighting her temper she could be unpredictable. He loved seeing her like this. The more he talked the tenser she would become. And she was about to cross the line of her self-control. He knew he could push her over that edge but wasn't ready to deal with the consequences of a Max completely out of control.

Without out a single look back, Max took her baby and left quickly as the wind.

...

"Always late miss! And you have a bad influence on him! Hurry up bip-bip-bip!" Normal said pointing at Alec who came up right behind her.

"I'm not in the mood Normal." Max went straight to her locker and opened it with anger.

"What's up boo?" OC greeted around the locker door.

Max smiled at OC and tried to hide her anger. She didn't feel like talking about Alec anymore. "Nothing! You're sure you don't mind packing my stuff for me?"

"Hey, OC would do anything to guarantee the safety of her boo."

"Thanks," Max said more at ease. Alec was gone for a while and he probably wouldn't be back until midnight. She'd have a few precious hours to move in with Joshua without seeing him. That and she had decided to ask Logan to come. With his car, they would have finished before ten. Then it was off to Crash with OC. Yes, it was a perfect plan.

"I'm gonna call Logan, meet us after work!"

"Bye boo."

Max walked to the pay phone and put a quarter in it.

"Hello?"

"Logan?" She was so nervous every time she was speaking to him, her stomach hurt yet she couldn't help but smile.

"Max!" his voice smiled as well.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your car to move my stuff to Joshua's."

"Of course, and I'll help you."

She knew it was dangerous, but she couldn't wait to see him. Things were so complicated between them. They had always been but since she was back from Manticore, it was worse. There was the whole virus thing and, without a cure, they had no future. But Max was even more worried because of Asha. She has obviously a thing for Logan and she was always around him.

"Max. You're still there?

Max came back to reality with an aching heart.

"Yeah, I'll be there with OC around five."

"Bye."

She sighed. Why is it so difficult? We are meant to be together aren't we

She took a package and rode her bicycle to sector 5. Sunny days made Max smile. It cheered her up. Everything will be all right. Logan and I will get through this emotional crisis. We're meant to be and nothing will stand between us. Asha, the virus; nothing will keep us apart. I mean, who could screw up what I have with Logan

"You're perfect"

Deep in thought, Max turned the corner of a store and didn't see the other bicycle coming her way in time. By the time she did register it, it was too late to avoid collision. After a short journey in the air, she landed hard, right on top on Alec.

"Are you kidding me?" she said angrily her face switching from surprise to irritation.

"What ? I didn't plan this Max I swear!"

Caught unprepared, Alec didn't have time to put up his usual mask. He looked genuinely surprise like a little boy, hurt and clueless as to what was going on. She started to laugh out loud. She had thought for a moment about eventually "screw up" and a second later she was lying on the road on top on Alec.

Alec understood that his back was hurting as hell but why the hell was Max laughing alone on top of him. She became serious again and stood up. She could tell he wasn't faking pain and felt responsible for it. She took his hand and helped him to get up. Guilt was a wonderful incentive to be nice but let's say that she was in a good mood too.

"Thanks Max ! I think I'll take a break." Alec groaned painfully. He was the only one who had hit the road and his back screamed at him. Max and her "emergency landing" hadn't helped anything.

"Pretty bad huh? Are you all right? Her own "meeting" with the road due to Rafer's car a while ago wasn't near as bad. He had fallen half on the road and half on the sidewalk making the pain ten times worse.

"I'm always..." he began trying to walk. Succeeding, he finished with his customary, "...all right!" and was himself again. His soldier side ignored the pain as he walked to his bike. He glanced from the bikes to Max. "Can't say the same thing about the bikes! They're ruined," he chuckled.

I agree, Normal is gonna have an heart attack Max smiled at Alec's conclusion in spite of herself.

"Think Normal will faint?" he asked and untangled his bike from the mess they had made.

Max chuckled at the idea of Normal fainting in the middle of Jam Pony and took what was left of her bicycle.

...

"You **what**?" Normal said almost screaming at Max.

"I broke my bike! Give me another one," she said as if asking for something as simple as a pen.

"Noooooooo, you'll have to pay for your mess miss, this time, I won't..." Normal stopped short. He seemed suddenly distracted.

Alec leaned against Normal's counter right beside Max. "Normal, my man, that's my fault, I wasn't careful. You will forgive us won't you?"

Normal calmed down immediately and sighed. "Yes, but I don't want this to happen again so you'll work together. I have tons of hot runs for sector 7. Right now people. Bip bip!"

"Normal, we don't have bikes." Max reminded him casually.

"You'll have new ones tomorrow...

"So we can't work until tomorrow, I'm gonna take off!" Max said as she walked away.

"So you'll take your motorcycle," Normal insisted and handed them a stack of delivery tickets and point toward a pile of packages.

Max sighed. She didn't think she would have gotten away with it. Yet she did try to give herself enough time to take a bath before moving her stuff. Alec came closer to her.

"Guess you actually need my ass to cover yours," he whispered in her ear; cocky-Alec again, but deep inside, he was so happy. She had almost been friendly with him. Hope it will last, maybe she will like me someday... "Come on Maxie!"

Two cars parked side by side in the empty lot and the driver cautiously rolled down their windows to talk.

"This better be good, you know it's dangerous to talk to each other."

"Yeah I know but two people broke into my facility yesterday."

"So?"

"They were so strong. They were arguing and didn't stop as they knocked out my three best men. I tell you they weren't normal. One of them even followed me home? When you talked about powerful soldiers who had escaped you only said they were very dangerous not murderers. I'm...I'm worried about the safety of my family."

"You better be. They are extremely violent. Warn everyone you know about them. Good luck my friend."

With a nervous smile, the first man closed his window and drove away. The second took his phone and dialled.

"Fenos'tol..."

OC walked in with three heavy boxes in her hands. "Pretty boy, could you help OC with those boxes?"

"Sure." Alec took the boxes easily like they were three feathers. In an effort to make them appreciate him he agreed to help Max, OC and Logan. After all he would be living with Max soon and desperately wanted her to trust him. He had given up almost all hope but he just couldn't resist a smile from her so he kept on hoping.

Max was so pleased. Alec was helping them, no complaints, nothing. It was weird to see him without his mask but she realised that, now that they were roommates. Maybe they could eventually become friends. She opened a box of clothes and she felt him behind her.

"Can I do something else Max? All the boxes are in the living room," Alec said, hoping that she wouldn't send him away.

Max stood up and smiled at him. He hadn't called her Maxie all evening. "You can go," she started then saw something like disappointment in his eyes. It was gone now but she knew she'd seen it.

"You could help me with this. I have to put them in the trash," she said pointing at the boxes full of the old stuff that had been here since only god knows when.

"Let's do it, roomy!" Alec said as he took the bigger one. Max followed him with two others and they went outside. They met up with Logan as he was about to enter. "Thanks Logan, you can go, we're almost done."

Logan noticed Alec was smiling and that his presence didn't seem to bother Max as usual.

"I can help you with those boxes. Here, let me take that one." Logan tried to take the box from Alec but it was too heavy and he dropped it. He and Max tried to catch it at the same time and their hands touched. Max' eyes widened as she realise they had touched and she walked away.

"Go wash your hand!" she cried.

Alec's smile disappeared when he too realized what happened. Logan ran to the bathroom and started washing his hands. Max was trembling and allowed Alec to steer her back inside. She couldn't believe Logan may be infected with the virus. He could die because she needed him to move her stuff.

She sat on the couch, worrying, almost crying. Alec sat next to and locked his arms around her even though he was sure she would push him away. Instead, she put her head on his shoulder and he swore she was trembled less.

Logan washed his hands a couple of times. He wasn't feeling bad. It had been a close call but he figured he wasn't infected. He caught the view of the two transgenics on the couch. Logan would have done anything to comfort her, to hold her close but he couldn't and it bothered him that Alec got to do it.

He exited the bathroom and sat on a chair in front of them. "It's okay Max, I'm okay." He said fast, hoping she would break the embrace now that he was okay.

Wiping her tears away, she got up and looked at Logan. "It's not okay. I could have killed you, again. I don't want to live like that anymore," she said sadly. She left in sorrow on her baby.

Alec glanced at Logan.

"Go after her," Logan sighed.

Alec didn't need to be told twice and raced out of the house. He jumped on his motorcycle and followed her at a distance. He knew she was going to the Space Needle.

"Hero"

And that's where he found her, at the top crying.

Max sensed him before she saw him and turned away. She didn't want him to see her like this and tried to control herself.

"Is he gone?" Her voice broke.

"Don't know. I didn't want to leave you alone," he said simply knowing it wasn't a time for bad jokes. He sat beside her and waited after her to talk. It took a while.

Finally she opened up to him. "It's not right. I can't see him anymore knowing that I could kill him."

He knew he should remain silent but he had to tell her. "Max, you said that the last time." She was too deep in reflection to react badly to his comment.

"You and Zack were right. We're not supposed to be with them. We're suppose to protect them but we can't, we aren't like them either, we only put them in danger, the ones we love...

Alec shivered as her last words. Rachel his mind whispered and wasn't prepared. He didn't want to think about her. His eyes became wet and Max understood. He was the only one who could understand her. Alec hadn't been able to protect Rachel enough and Max couldn't with Logan. Even if she hadn't killed Logan this time, who's was to say when they might accidentally touch again. The two transgenics looked across the city at stars in silence. Words wouldn't heal their pain.

"Someone told me love would all save us, but how can that be, look what love gave us"


	4. Heated

Song for this episode:

Want you bad/Offspring

****

**Chapter 4 Heated**

"Alec! Don't make me go in and kick your ass out!" Max shouted knocking harder and harder on the door.

"Take it easy. I'm almost done."

Max discovered and still couldn't believe that this four-bedroom house had only one bathroom.

"Are you a girl or something? You've been in there an hour easy. I want you out of this bathroom NOW!"

Alec came out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist (I know, this happened already but I can't get tired of it lol), his hair and skin wet. Max kicked him out of her way and she thundered into the bathroom.

Alec dried himself as fast as he could and got dressed. I'm gonna have to run for my life.

In the bathroom, Max started the water. In less than one minute, the water became as cold as ice. "Aleeeeeeeec ! I'm gonna kill you!" she screamed into the hallway.

But Alec was gone, he knew better than stay near a female without heated water.

...

Logan had been trying to contact Max since the incident but she wasn't returning his calls. Alec should know where she is, Logan thought, and dialled his cell. When Alec answered, he could hear Max screaming in the background.

"Why the hell do you need to take a shower for one hour? You knew that there wasn't enough heated water left for me. You won't EVER do that again! I 'm the first to take a shower in the morning from NOW ON!"

Alec looked at is phone to know who was calling him. When he saw Logan's name, he grinned at Max.

Logan laughed. At least he didn't have to worry about being in Alec's shoes.

She was still screaming. "And you're proud of it! I'm gonna..."

"Hey Logan, what's up man?"

Max stopped talking immediately.

"Yeah, she's here...as you heard, don't hang up." He turned to Max. "It's for you Maxie."

Max mouthed silently "...kick your ass". "Hi Logan," she said.

"Max, I've been thinking about what happened and it really doesn't..."

"I'm sorry, I have to work, could we speak about this another time?"

Logan smiled disappeared. She was really trying to keep him away. "Sure."

"Bye," she hung up and tried to ignore Alec's chuckles.

"Is Loggie okay?" he asked with a fake worried voice.

"Shut up!" she said, wanting to rip his smile off his face. She finished getting ready for work and they were off.

....

Max took her brand new bike and Alec followed. Normal was really making them work together. Hope he change his mind about that soon They left Jam Pony for Sector 3 to deliver their package. All was normal when Max began to be really hot. She stopped and Alec, who had been riding seconds behind, almost hit her.

"Want you bad"

Max looked at him from head to toe and smiled widely. He's so cute, so hot Wait a minute, cute? Hot? Alec?

The look in her eyes made him swallow hard, he knew exactly what it was.

"I'm in heat!"

"You're in heat!" They said exactly at the same time. Alec was about to go away when she stopped him.

"Wait, Logan told me he had found pills that could stop the effects, and it's not bad enough yet to make me do stupid things. Let me use your phone."

"Okay." He handed her his phone without hesitation.

He handed her his phone. She called Logan and he understood immediately that she needed those pills right away. She knew she had a couple of hours before it gets really bad and makes her lose control. She was still in the first stage of it. He promised to find some of those pills and to call her back soon. She didn't expect to be in heat so soon; Manticore must had screwed up her cycle. Anyway she needed those pills, now that a male X5 was there, they were indispensable. Max hadn't stay in Manticore very long this summer, but she knew that if she was near Alec during the middle of her heat, desire would drives them crazy and make them do something really unwanted. She shook her head to get rid of the pictures that came to her mind at this thought.

"We should stay away from each other anyway." They said in synch again. They approved the other and went different ways. Max kept Alec's phone and returned to Jam Pony to tell Normal she was taking the rest of the day off, in case Logan couldn't find the pills. I'll have to take the rest off the week to fight against **that**. It was beginning to be pretty bad, she could still keep control of herself but she was feeling like she could burn from the inside. Alec's cell phone rang. She answered fast.

"Do you have them?!" She said, almost screaming.

"Yes."

"I'm coming..."

She stopped as she saw Alec entered Jam Pony. He stopped right next to her and she couldn't resist giving him a seductive look.

"Alec, what are you doing here? We agreed..." Max said, flirting with him. She walked closer to him. Logan was wondering what was going on, Alec wasn't supposed to be there, it was too...risky.

"Max, a transgenic is being hunted by the police in sector 4. I need to borrow your motorcycle, I didn't bring mine."

__Oh my god__. She thought to herself, they had to rescue him.

"Wait, I'm coming with you, bye Logan."

She hung up and followed Alec. He was already on her motorcycle so she had to be the passenger. He started so fast it forced Max to put her arms around his waist. She had to hold him tight because he was increasing the speed every second. Heated thoughts were crossing her mind; she wanted to forget about his powerful body, his muscles that were so tense because he concentrated to avoid every obstacle as he was driving. It was nearly driving her insane.

"Alec, slow down!"

"You're afraid, Maxie?" He said as he accelerated again. She had to hold him tighter and she decided to speak to stop thinking.

"What kind of transgenic?"

"One of us, Max, an X5."

How could that be possible? X5's were smart enough to avoid White's men. Why the hell the police was after him? How could they possibly know? Her anxieties forced her to concentrate and swept away her dirty thoughts. They stopped at the sector barrier.

"Alec, they won't let us in."

"Shut up and learn."

He said cockily. She hit him to blow away his sexy smile. I hate being like this__. She thought with a sigh.

"You can't pass, there's a problem in Sector 4, you'll have to wait."

Alec looked behind him, acting like he didn't want anyone to hear. He whispered low to the policeman.

"It's an emergency, we're delivering something very important."

Max kept her serious and showed a little package that was in her coat. It was one she hadn't delivered earlier. The policeman looked at them, not sure what to do but the hero side of him won and he let them pass. Max was always amazed to see how easy it was for Alec to lie to those people. They wanted so bad to be heroes that they would take all chances and he knew it. He impressed her; he knew how to lie for sure.

"Wow, you did it!"

"You had doubts?"

He's really good; it's making him even more attractive...damn feline D.N.A.! She thought.

They arrived in sight of the police cars and, instead of stopping like every other cars, Alec accelerated.

"Hold on stronger, Maxie!"

She obeyed and they passed the police cars. She could hear the first gunshots behind them.

"Are you ready?"

He didn't wait for her answer.

"I want you bad, bad, bad, bad... BAD"

White was exulting an X5. He was testing a prototype of "X series detector" who would be perfect to catch transgenics and an X5 that had the bad luck to be in his way. He had jumped on the occasion to call the police; bad exposure of these transgenics was good to his people. Familiars hadn't given him the right to use this thing but it would come and they would hunt them all until total extermination. Sitting in his black car, he was watching the scene. He could see the poor transgenic trying to get away but he was losing ground every second. He would be in his hands before 5 o'clock. Suddenly, White heard tire's rustling. A motorcycle appears from nowhere beside the runaway X5. The transgenic hesitated a moment but soon jumped behind a girl and, within seconds, they had disappeared. White hit the passenger seat with anger. He took his laptop and break into the city's video-camera security system to watch the scene again. He recognized immediately the two X5's who were on the motorcycle.

"452 and 494. I thought I got rid of him, but she still has him to help."

At least, now he knew who the guy with her the night she had broke in this facility was. She would be in his hands sooner or later.

...

Max was now stuck between two male X5 and that wasn't helping her problem but she was so happy to have saved one of her kind that it didn't really matter.

Alec had recognized the X5 they had saved. It was 746, one of his old mission friends back at Manticore. He couldn't believe in his luck, he had found a friend.

"Alec, I have to get my pills at Logan's."

"You can have everything you want, Maxie, even me."

He winked at her, teasing her. He knew it was hard for her. He could sense her heat becoming more and more powerful. Her scent was intoxicating him, making him think about things he could do with her..._Stop it Alec, you're dreaming man. Even in heat, I don't think she would want to do these things with you, calm down._ He ordered himself. It seemed like hours to Max before they were finally to Logan's. Alec couldn't wait anymore to talk to 746 who was the first to get off the motorcycle.

"Thanks to you both."

"Pleasure." Max said, smiling at him like a teenager.

"My god, is it you 494?"

"Who else?"

"You know each other?" Max said, surprised.

"Yes, we were best friends until they removed him from undercover missions. What happened, 494?" 746 said, now smiling at Max and looking at her with interest.

"Another time 746."

Max looked at them almost hugging, talking about the old times for a minute then she came back to reality.

"Alec, I remind you that it is MY baby so if you want a ride home, you'll have to wait here." She said as she walked towards Logan's apartment.

"Alec?"

"She names everyone. I think it's perfect, it's cool, and it's like me."

746 chuckled and looked at Max entering the building. He sighed.

"Your girlfriend is in heat; lucky guy."

"Max isn't my girlfriend."

"Anyway, she's soooo hot."

"Also freakishly strong, freakishly stubborn and high tempered. Don't even try."

"09 escapee?"

"Yeah."

Max came back and looked at 746 closely. He was blond, with green eyes, he was cute. The pills were starting to affect her. It wasn't bad anymore. Of course, Logan had told her that it wasn't 100 , she would be attracted to them, she would think a lot of things but she wouldn't lose control, she would stay herself.

"So, what's your name?"

"I haven't got one, but I heard you're the ones who gives the names...and that you're good at it."

Alec grinned.

"You'll be... Eric."

Both guys approved. It's was perfect for him.

"Max, you think Eric could live with us and Josh?"

"Do you spend hours in the shower for nothing, using all the heated water?"

"No."

"Alec, you think Eric could take your place?" She said laughing. Alec gave her a little-puppy look and laughed along.

So ? Let me know what you think.


	5. The New Guy

**Chapter 5 The New guy**

Alec was dreaming about some stupid things when it became…dirty. Not that it wasn't normal for him to have this type of dream but this time, the girl was Max which was unusual.

…

…

…

"**Wake up sleepy head !"**

Alec woke up from his really pleasant dream with a strong cheerful voice two inches from his ear. He opened his eye widely at the surprise. "What the hell !" When he saw Max, he thought he was still asleep so he closed his eyes and opened them again. She was still there. "Max !?"

Max grinned at his guilty sleepy-boy look, he was so cute when he was sleeping…and also when he was awake. She looked at him from head to toe, he was only wearing boxers…Only 27 hours before the heat goes away, don't give up She said to herself. "Hey sleeping beauty ! Do you know you're supposed to be at work in ten minutes ?"

Suddenly, he looked totally awake. Panicking just enough to ignore the "sleeping **beauty**" line. "What ? Why didn't you wake me up ?"

"I did one hour ago…after taking my shower by the way…and you groaned something. I only heard "Max" but I thought you were awake." Max was trying to tease him about the shower incident but she let it go because of the thoughts that had crossed her mind an hour earlier at the idea of Alec in a shower…with her.

Alec understood perfectly well why he had said that. "But I was…I mean, I'm sorry, my bad, I remember now."

Max agreed. Alec sighed in relief that she had bought his lie.

"Okay, meet me upstairs in five minutes, Eric is asleep, don't wake him up. He can take one day off before starting working with us."

"Maxie, just admit that you want me all for yourself." He said trying to sweep his dream away by making her angry at him.

"You're right, I don't want anyone else to shut you up, I like to do it myself." She said smiling.

Alec was so surprise to see her like this. I really like "heated-taking-pills" Max, she's so playful, happy and …hot Because, even though Max was taking pills, Alec's hormones were killing him.

"Sugar"

"Are you sure we had to turn right ?" Max asked to Alec. They had to deliver a package in Sector 9 and now, from her point of view, they were obviously lost.

"Yes I'm sure." He answered looking at the street's names. They rode a little more when Max saw two women talking on the sidewalk.

"Let's ask them."

"No, we aren't asking anything to anyone, we're close."

"What is the problem with men asking for directions ?" She said rolling her eyes. But then they spotted the right street and Alec gave her a victorious look.

"I told you so !" He said with his trademark smirk.

"Oh please, we've been looking for this street for half an hour, this is pure luck." She muttered as they headed towards the front door. A cute young woman answered them and Alec started to flirt with her a little.

Max gave him a threatening look with a little blow on the shoulder. The whole situation was pissing her off, she guessed it was because of her hormones. Logan was right, she couldn't stop the heat to affect her in the less damageable ways like being nice to Alec and a little possessive over him. Anyway, the girl seemed to think Max was Alec's girlfriend and she signed really fast. He's so handsome…ok, now I'm bored of it She thought as they were heading back to the road.

"Max, I lost a date because of you there !"

"WHAT….EVER" She said very annoyed by his disappointed tone. "This is it for the day so I'm gonna head home. See ya." She said angrily.

Alec knew he should let her leave but his entire body was telling him to stay close to her.

"Wait Max !" He put his arms around her shoulders and brought her close to him. Max came even closer without really noticing it. "We should celebrate me finding the right address in less than an hour by going to Crash. What do you think ?"

Max smiled widely as she lost control. Being so close to him was making her dizzy. "Anything you want Sugar."

Wait, Sugar ? They both frowned at the same time and Max pushed Alec away.

"You need to go home."

"Yeah I do!" She said completely agreeing. She practically blurred in her haste to leave.

When she had talked about taking those pills, Alec hadn't thought it would still be hard. Damn, I could really get use to her being all nice and everything

"Hey Medium Fella !"

"Hey Josh, did you spend a little time with Eric?" Alec asked as he entered his new "home" about an hour after Max had. He had given both of them time to cool down.

"Yeah, New Fella is great."

Alec laughed, Joshua was really too much into the whole "Fella" thing.

"So…" He started with a last chuckles. " …is "Little Fella" around ?"

Joshua didn't notice the mocking tone and answered happily.

"Yes but her and New Fella are about to leave for their date and I'll be painting Joshua number 577 all evening…"

Alec was about to laughed again when he understood what Joshua had said.

"Hold on there Josh…**WHO** has a **WHAT** with **WHO**? What the hell is wrong with him, he knows she's in heat!" Alec rushed to the basement, leaving Joshua with a big questioning-surprising look on his face.

…

Alec was so pissed as he entered Eric's room. "You can't go on a date with her!" He said loudly. Eric immediately frowned and became defensive.

"Are you jealous here 494... I mean Alec."

What…!? "Hell NO!" He calmed down a little. He needed to. "…it's just that Max is in heat and, even with pills, she can't control her behaviour completely and I know **for sure** that our hormones aren't less worse with the pills so man, you have to deal with it and push her away and..."

"So you think she only like me because she's in HEAT? Deal with YOUR jealousy man."

Alec ran his hand through his hair wondering what the hell he could do to make Eric realise that this wasn't Max's normal behaviour. It was even harder now that she didn't want to talk about Logan. The conversation was starting to get ugly because of their hormones, he knew where this was going and he had to stop it. If he wasn't able to, then they'd only end up fighting for Max.

"Okay, go on a date with her, just don't make **any** other moves on her until she's out of her heat. Anyway, if you do, I promise you you're a dead man in less than 30 hours."

Eric was surprised by Alec's retreat so he understood that it wasn't jealousy but worries that Max could do something she would later end up regretting.

"Sorry… Alec. I promise. It's just, with all…she's so…"

"I know man, I know." Alec said with a sighed. He couldn't believe Max had agreed to go on a date with Eric. Does she really like him, is she trying to forget Logan or what ?

"I'm ready."

"Never met a girl like you before"

Max said entering the room. She was stunningly beautiful and both men gasped at the sight of her in a dress. Alec couldn't believe it. She was wearing a little sexy black DRESS. The kind of dress you can dance with, it was really tight and they were both thinking about the soft skin that they would find beneath.

Her normally straight hair was now a riot of luscious curls that framed her delicate face and fell like a waterfall around her shoulders.

Alec was literally staring at her, She's so hot, I never…oh my god ! Max walked closer to him.

"Alec, you're staring, if I didn't know better I could think you're attracted to me. Or worse, that you're jealous of him." She whispered in his ear.

This was killing him, she was so close that he could feel the heat of her skin on him. He had to close his eyes and bite his lip not to groan. She could say anything she wanted about pills, but she wasn't herself anymore. The attraction was strong and he swallowed hard, tempted by the idea of just letting his senses and his instincts take over. A sharp lance of desire flooded through him, her scent intoxicating him. Mentally shaking himself he took a step back and forced a smile.

"Have a good time."

"We will." She turned away from him and Eric followed her to the door. He looked at Alec just before closing it.

"You promise." Alec growled and Eric nodded. He realised now that Alec was right, Max wasn't controlling herself as well as she wanted to.

For a few minutes after they left Alec remained silent, as his mind continually replayed the last few moments over and over, before the unnatural quiet was broken.

"Oh god, she was hot!"

He ran a hand once more through his hair just as his cell phone rang.

"Hello."

(("Alec, it's Logan, I really need to talk to Max, where is she ?"))

Great, Loggie. Wait, wait this could be kinda He sat down on his bed and made himself comfortable.

"I'm sorry Logan, Max isn't with me."

(("Listen, I need her to steal some information **tonight**. It's a job for two and it's very important. I know she don't want to talk to me but…"))

"Max is out on a date with Eric."

(("Max is on a WHAT with WHO ?"))

Alec smirked and nodded. "I know ! Anyway, I'll go with you. I'm coming over." Alec offered. If I don't and Logan gets hurt, she's gonna kill me, whether she's in heat or not.

It was an easy infiltration in the HQ of some medical institution. Alec had to enter by the roof and opened the back door for Logan and his laptop. Then, they would break into the president's office and download the data about some illegal transportation. Alec didn't care a lot about the "rightful" purpose that Logan needed to steal this stuff, he could steal without one. They were now walking in the dark and climbing stairs trying to avoid being seen by the surveillance cameras.

"Is she really going out with him ?"

"Max is on a DATE !? I mean REALLY ?" Logan whispered.

Alec didn't even bother to try and hide his smile, he knew this was bothering him more than he wanted Alec to know. "Yeah, with Eric, the guy we rescued yesterday."

"So…she really likes him or it's because of her…her…"

"Her heat?" Alec finished. Logan always had problems with Max's condition but please, it's just a word.

"Well ?"

"I'm not sure, she seemed to like him a lot. But then again, she is in HEAT." Alec insisted on the last word. It was about time Logan understood and accepted that while Max's human DNA may be dominant, that didn't mean that the kitty in her didn't want to come out play occasionally.

They reached the right door and Alec had it open it in few seconds. Logan turned on the computer and prepared his own.

"Isn't it unusual ? I mean, Max doesn't go on dates all the time does she?"

Alec realised that he didn't really knew if Max was dating guys, he had never asked and hadn't see her but that didn't mean she never dated.

"Don't ask **me**."

He answered like Logan was crazy. Logan began to download the files while Alec was watching the alley.

"They will dance won't they?"

Alec wondered for a moment what it would be like to dance with Max. It would surely be nice but…What will happen if they dance too close to each other and Eric looses control of himself ? He began to worry about Eric's abilities to hold his promise. It didn't take Logan long before he closed his computer, he was done there. They began to walk back to the exit door.

"Umm… do you think, he'll try and kiss her?"

Alec and Logan both frowned at the idea. Alec hadn't thought of that yet. He was now very worried, he couldn't wait to go back home and wait for the two X5s to come back. Logan was first to come out, followed by Alec. They went to the parking lot and said goodbye, Logan almost forgetting to thank Alec because he was too obsess about Max. Not that it really matter anyway, Alec had to go check on Max.


	6. Bad dream ?

**So… I'm back :D This is so unexpected… I've had already written that chapter a long time ago, and a new one is coming, I've lost my precious Beta but I guess I improved in 2 years, maybe, maybe not… ;) Keep reviewing, it makes me feel bad about leaving one of my fic unfinished ;)**

**Chapter 6 Bad dream ? No, just another nightmare !**

_She was running for her life, gun shot poisoning the atmosphere of a very sunny day. Suddenly, she realised she had left him behind. Her eyes opened widely in horror. She stopped and began to run the other way. She never saw the bullet, coming straight to her, and she died in a loud scream of terror…_

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" Max woke up, her breath cut in her throat. She tried to calm down but the horror of the dream kept coming back to her so she got up and went to the living room. She heard voice coming from Alec's room, he was still watch TV. She sighed with relief, it could seem silly but she really didn't want to be alone right now. She entered his room.

"Alec, it's late, will you stop watching this thing, I can't sleep because of you ?" She lied. Ok, it was unfair and most certainly untrue but she didn't want to let him know she couldn't sleep because of a stupid Manticore nightmare and worse, that she actually wanted to be with him so that she wouldn't be alone.

"Maxie, I'm only enjoying myself and…" He began mockingly but he stopped immediately when he saw the look on her face, she didn't look annoyed as always she seemed…frightened. "Max are you ok ?" He said as he turned off the TV.

Max raised her eyebrows surprised he has seen so clearly into her. "Yeah, why are you asking me that" She said lightly, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I don't buy that, I heard you scream Max, you looked like someone who had a very bad nightmare." He said looking right into her eyes.

"Ok, I admit it" She whispered as she sat on the other side of the bed.

"Did our beloved childhood was involve ?" He said sarcastically. "Because those are the worse one." He added more for himself.

"You have nightmare too hum ?" She asked.

"Rarely" He lied. "I dreamt one time about all the thing they've done to us and I was as frightened as you are right now."

She didn't know why but the words began to slip out of her mouth. "I was running for my life and I realised I had left someone behind me and I died trying to get to him."

A second of silence followed her statement. It wasn't the first time they actually talked like friends, that they had a meaningful conversation about one of the things that were haunting them but last time, they were on the Space Needle, her sanctuary, a place that had always made her feel safe. Surprisingly, she was also felling safe here with Alec. Not that he has anything to do with that She thought. But then she realised that her and Alec had grown closer and that he was her friend, even if it was hard to admit. The way he had kept an eye on her when she was in heat, how bad he didn't want her to do something she would regret. She remembered perfectly the look of relief on his face when he had seen her returned from her date early, when she had finally went over her heat.

He didn't admit to her he was also awake because of a nightmare. He just couldn't sleep after one, he never could. And they weren't rare at all but he had learned how to live with it. "Come on, let's watch TV together my dear" He said trying to lighten the mood. At his surprise, she laid down beside him. "Thank you, I really don't want to be alone right now." She said.

Half an hour later, she was asleep. She's so peaceful... He thought before turning the TV off and exited the room.

"Beautiful Day"

When Max woke up the next morning she didn't knew how the hell she had gotten into Alec's bed but when the memories came back to her, she smiled, thinking to herself that she owned him a big one. She found him on the couch, sleeping and did the best she could not to wake him as she went upstairs. It was Saturday, they didn't have to work ! She considered going to OC's but it was too dangerous so she decided she would hang out with Joshua the rest of the day.

"Hey big Fella, what are you doing ?" She said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Reading. Father's book." He answered slowly, she could tell he was bored.

"Do you think you, me and this big apartment would make a good mix for the day ?" She offered him cheerfully. He was about to accept when Eric entered the room. "I'm not going anywhere today, too tired. Normal had a target on my ass yesterday, I did more run than I did the entire week before that. So I'm hanging out with you guys." Eric said with a big yawn. Joshua had the biggest smile he was capable of doing on his face.

"Going to make breakfast for you two." He added happily. "Hey Josh, don't forget me." Max smiled when she saw a very sleepy Alec entered the room. "Joshua only does breakfast for the ones who are gonna spend the day with him, am I right Big Fella ? Eric said with an evil grin on his face. Max laughed. He had been living with them for two weeks and he was now a part of the closest thing to a family she knew. After their date, after the heat, they had both realised they weren't anything more than friends and she was considering him as a brother now. Alec's eye opened widely. "Traitor." He mumbled under his breath before his trademark smirk came out. "Then it's gonna be the four of us today." He said and his smile grew bigger at the sight of Joshua's sparkling eyes.

"This is a glorious day, our beloved king is staying with us common mortals !" Eric said mockingly. He had noticed that Alec rarely stayed in one place long. "Does this means I can eat first ?" Alec replied interested. "Everything you want your Highness !" Eric said as he did a little reverence. "Thank you, thank you." Alec said laughing as he sat beside Max. She laughed and gave Alec a little friendly blow on the shoulder.

"Would you stop it already ? You're not eating first !" She said playfully. "And why is that" He asked curiously. "Because, as the queen of this apartment, I decided **I** would eat first." She said as she took the first plate full of food Joshua was offering behind Alec's back. "Traitors" Alec said. Insisting on the "s". Everyone started to laugh at his offended look and Alec couldn't stay serious longer so he laugh with them. Max was feeling so good, being there, with her people, eating breakfast. Eric and Alec had teenage behaviour when they were together and it was contagious. It took her mind out of its "solving-problems" mode and she was grateful to them because of that. For a moment she could stop thinking about Logan. She hadn't spoke to him for a week now and it was better this way. For him, for both of them. They had to move on and they would never be able to if they were constantly together. She wouldn't let her Saturday be ruined because of her worries. After breakfast, Eric offered them to play cards which revealed to be pretty intense since they were all Manticore's enhanced soldiers…or something like it…four very happy transgenics.

"I need some sleep"

_She had avoided first two raid of bullet but she just couldn't get to the forest, it was like they knew she would try to save him, that she would come back. She decide she would try an offensive before they ask for back up. She knock out two of the first men in her way but, as she tried to reach the third, pain was all over her. She had been shot, she knew it. As she crawled trying to escape, she saw a path going deeper in the forest. How come I didn't saw it earlier ? She asked herself. She tried to reach it but it was too late, the next bullet had gone straight to the heart._

Max woke up completely panicked, she couldn't think straight, she couldn't get a hold on herself. She got up and knocked on Alec's door shyly, hoping he was still awake like yesterday. She opened the door and realised that he hadn't came back from Crash. He and Eric had left early, saying they had promised Sketchy a revenge at pool and she had decided to go to bed early because she hadn't slept well the night before. She noticed that Eric had came back because she could hear his snore. Alec was with a girl, she knew it and it was hurting her more then it should have. She had expected him to be there for her. She was breathing so heavily as she went back to her room, she just couldn't stop shivering. She was also feeling so tired when she laid back down on her bed, like she hadn't slept for a week. Nightmares were draining her energy out of her. She tried to fall asleep, rolling on her left side and then on her right side every minute but she couldn't find peace so she broke down and started crying, her nightmare haunting her. The ghost of a brother she hadn't been able to save whispering accusing statements in her ear.

She didn't want to sleep anymore, afraid she would have an other nightmare and yet she was too weak to get up. She just laid there until she fainted from exhaustion.

_She thundered into the forest, it was dark now. She heard him scream, she had to save him, she couldn't just leave him there. And then she saw him, lying on the wet grass. She ran to him and took him in her arms. Then she noticed that the angle between his head and is neck was weird. "What happened Ben ?" She asked with a trembling voice, so worried that he could be hurt. Shaking furiously, she held him close to her. He raised his head, looked at her in the eyes and spoke slowly, letting every word makes its way into her worried mind. "You killed me Maxie."_

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Max woke up with a gasp and she began to cry badly. She felt a hand brushing her tears away. Her eyes flew opened and then she saw _him,_ sitting at her side, worried about her.In a total stage of shock, she threw herself in his arms and he pulled her closer in a comforting embrace. She was realising that it wasn't Ben, it was Alec but she didn't care. She was trembling so hard, she would like it to be a lie, she would like to pretend it was Ben, just for few seconds but Ben was dead, she **had** killed him and pretending wouldn't help. However, hugging Alec was helping so she stuck to that plan.

"I went to see you after the first one but you weren't there and it got worse and…" She said panicking again.

"It's okay, Max, it's okay. You just had another nightmare." He said sweetly, holding her tight.

Max's heart beat slowly returned to normal, letting the clone of her lost brother sweeping her fears and her guilt away. Then it slowly occurred to her that something was wrong.

"Alec, how did you get here that fast ?" She said suspiciously, pulling him away to look in his eyes.

"You whimpered a lot, you woke me up and I came to check on you…I was worried." He said rapidly.

"Alec, I'm living here too, I know there's nothing that can wake you up when you're sleeping." She insisted sweetly. His guilty look confirmed he was hiding something from her. Or at least that he had tried to. "Ok, I have nightmares all the time, I…it wasn't that bad at Manticore but, since we're out I… I thought a lot about what I've done and, well, let's say I haven't had a night without one in a long time." He said very fast, almost angry that she had seen through his bluff.

At the sight of Alec confessing those things to her, Max realised how bad she had judged him. He was everything but an uncaring and insensitive screw-up. "Since we can't get rid of them, we'll try to find a way to fight them which begins by not staying alone after one, what do you say ? She asked him softly. "Ok, what do you want to do ? He answered happily, like it was a relief to know that now he had someone to talk to. "Let's explore our wonderful city shall we !" She replied as she took her coat.

"Feel good time"

Eric was eating an apple when a visitor came in without knocking. Acting like Eric wasn't there, the visitor began to run down the stairs. With a frown, Eric followed him to the basement. Who the hell is that He thought.

"Excuse me, sorry, who are you" He asked like he was talking to a two years old.

"I'm Logan, Max's friend, where is she." Logan asked with the same tone. Eric remembered Max talking about Logan. "Hey Logan, I'm Eric, Alec's and Max's new roommate." He said trying to be friendly. Logan gave him a death glare. "So, where is she. ?" Logan repeated impatiently.

So, this was Eric, the guy Max had went on a date with. Logan hadn't had any problems with Alec, Max hating him at first sight but he was considering Eric responsible for Max taking distances from him. It had been over a week that she hadn't called him, or returned his calls for that matter. I'm sure this second screw-up has to do something with it. He thought bitterly.

"She should be in her room." Eric answered. He walked to Max's door and knocked as he took another bite of his apple. "Max ?" He said with a frown after a few seconds. He opened the door and realised Max wasn't there. Logan gave him a questioning look. "Wait a minute." Eric said as he walked to Alec's door, he opened it. He turned back to Logan. "They aren't here, they must have left in the middle of the night because I'm awake for a while." As he said that, Logan heard voices coming from the first floor.

"And then she said he looked like a turtle…" Max giggled. "Poor Sketch, he doesn't have luck with women…" Alec's voice answered Max's. "But the best one was when you were playing pool…" She began.

Logan couldn't believe his eyes, Max and Alec were coming down the stairs. Alec had his arms around Max shoulders and they looked like they were drunk. He had never seen Max laugh that hard before. But Max wasn't drunk, she had just had a **really good time with Alec**, a concept impossible for Logan to understand. She came back to earth at the sight of Logan. Oh my god ! She thought.

"Logan ?" She asked seriously, her light-headed mood gone. Alec's smile disappear and he remove his arm reluctantly. Max didn't notice that but Logan had a fleeting impression that Eric wasn't the one he had to worry about…


	7. The Cure !

Ok this is a really short update, it's just to give you a little taste of what is going to happen. I'm on my own for now on, no beta so I'm a little insecure.

Chapter 7 The Cure !

Logan was so exited, he needed to find Max because he had a lead on how to find a cure for the virus but before telling her the good news, he needed to be sure. He didn't want to disappoint her once again, he was beginning to think that she was drifting away from him and didn't want to upset her. It was a tricky job, they would have to steal the cure from a high-security government lab. He had learned that Mantic ore used to give them a sample of everything they were doing in exchange for their help. They would infiltrate the lab and find a way to get to the cure. Max couldn't possibly do it alone since all the employees were males. So he was thinking about going with her and Alec, it was painful to admit, but they would need him too. So he explained the situation to them and tried to look as if it wasn't the most important mission of his life...

"The thing is, it's a twelve hour drive." He said with a depressed sigh.

"TWELVE HOURS ?" Max and Alec said in perfect sync, they gave each other a smile and Logan frowned.

"But I figured we could sleep a night there before completing the mission." He smiled, thinking about the nights he could spend with Max after this was over.

"It's a job for three." He said confidently. "I thought we could leave right now."

Alec frowned. "Now ? We're not even prepared, is it that important ?" He was beginning to think there was a reason Logan was keeping the purpose of all this secret. Maybe it's for Asha. He thought, unsatisfied with this answer but he decided to let go.

Max was still deep in thoughts, she knew what she was about to say would hurt Logan, but she couldn't do it his way, not this time. She asked to talk to him in private. Alec saw them going into the kitchen only to see Logan storm out a minute later. Oh oh, he didn't take it well. Alec thought.

"I think you don't want me to go because you prefer him to me."

Why is he so freaking worried about Eric ? Max thought, annoyed. She sighed, shaking her head.

"It's not that it's just... it's too dangerous Logan, I can't have you in a car for so long without risking to kill you and that's a risk I don't want to take."

Logan calmed down a little, somehow satisfied with this answer but he gave a death glare at Eric.

"So..." Max started. "Eric, would you come with us since me and Logan can't be in a confined space together ?"

Eric smiled but didn't seem to eager to say yes. But he figured if he refused she would be stuck with Logan so he finally gave her a nod. "Okay, when do we leave ?" Alec said with a sudden enthusiasm. Logan, Max and Eric looked at him as if he was crazy. "What ?" He asked with his most childish expression, "Common guys ROAD TRIP !"

It was early on Monday morning and they were getting ready to leave for the mission. Joshua looked really sad when they announced they were leaving. He was hoping to make them supper and showing them Joshua number 35.

"Bigger Fellas will take care of Litlle Fella ?" He asked to Alec.

"Sure." Alec gave him his most thrustful look but he couldn't prevent a big smile to light up his features and the three transgenics burst out laughing at Joshua's seriousness.

"We will be back soon." Max added, comforting him. She knew he was now used to have them around. She called OC to ask her to do the worst part of the job: telling Normal they wouldn't show up for a day or two.

"What's the dealio boo ?" OC asked with a questioning voice. "You taking a trip with your boys ?"

"Important mission for Logan, I didn't want to do it but for some reason it seemed so important to him I couldn't say no." Max sighed.

"Well try to have fun, see ya soon."


	8. Show me love

**Okay, it's one I've been working on for a long time lol, but I don't have enough free time right now to make it exactly the way I want it. Maybe I'll change it a little in a while I don't know... I also thought about making two chapters out of it but since I don't know when I'm going to post again, I decided not to be mean with you guys. Anyway hope you'll like it and the most review I get, the faster I'll be for the next chapter ;) **

**Songs: My personnal favorite : Accidentaly in Love Counting Crows**

**Show me love Tatu**

**Ch. 8 Show me love**

Eric was going over the maps Logan had given them. This was an almost impossible job for ordinaries but he wasn't worried they would complete it in a minute. After all, they were three genetically engineered soldiers. He heard someone knocking. Oh god, I bet a million I know who is here to see Max. He thought, almost annoyed by the fact this was surely Logan.

"Hey." He said, trying to ignore the death glare he received from the ordinary.

"Happy, I'm giving you an opportunity to bring her away from me." Logan said bitterly, giving the car's keys to Eric.

"Ok, I'm bored now, let's get things straight. You don't own Max and I stopped hitting on her, which, by the way is not because of you..."

"You don't like her ?" Logan asked, surprised.

"If I stopped hitting on her…" Eric continued like Logan hadn't speak. "…it's because I usually don't steal my best friend's girl.

Logan finally understood what Eric was trying to say. "Max hates Alec, she always has and Alec is to self-caring to love." He said.

Eric shook his head in disbelief, he was that close to hit the man. "Please, the way he looks at her, the way he talks about her, the way they bicker…but why am I even trying to explain that to you…" Eric wondered. "All I know, is that seeing you will put Max into a bad mood and, since I'm gonna be spending twelve hours with her in a car I don't want it to happen so no, I'm not letting you in. She'll see you when we'll be back."

"Logan ?" Max said as she walked closer to the door. "What are you doing here ?…Thanks Eric, I can handle it." Eric shook his head again and left them alone. Logan smiled at Max, Eric was wrong, he had to be, he wouldn't stand it. Alec liking his Max, it made no sense.

"Max, I wanted to wish you good luck for the mission." He said warmly. "Thanks." She answered with a smile. "And I've printed new maps of the area." Alec appeared behind Max's back and took the maps. "Thanks Logan" He said as he had never cut in. Logan was thinking he was a little too close to Max. "Hum…the ones I gave to you last time were too old...can I get in ?" He asked as Alec was walking away.

Max seemed embarrassed. "You know it's too dangerous !" Logan agreed, it wasn't the good time to upset her, soon they would be together. "Ok, I see you soon." He said as he left. "Bye." Max said as she closed the door. She went back to the kitchen. "Is everyone ready ?" She asked to her two friends. "Yes" Alec and Eric replied in synch. "Then let's do it !"

"Accidentaly in love"

"No, I'm not giving you my pillow Max"

"You precious little baby, common it's been four hours that I have this stupid metal bar against my back." Max's voice reflected how uncomfortable she was but Alec couldn't care less, after all, it was she that had mock him about bringing a pillow.

"You just had to sit in the back instead of being so stubborn." He stated as he took a bite of his apple.

" **Stuborn** ?" Max tried to steal away the pillow by trying a fast move but Alec knew it was coming so he caught her wrist and held it far from his little piece of heaven and continued to eat his apple as if nothing happened. Max looked so mad he finally smirked and laugh, unable to keep it inside. Max gave him a death glare and freed herself from his grip with annoyed groan. Eric shook his head.

Max stared at the road for a good thirty second before turning again and try to hit Alec but she missed and handed up slapping Eric on the head.

"Argh!" He said trying to keep his focus on the road.

"Sorry." Max apologized, giving a blaming look at Alec.

"Ok, I've had enough of you two !" Eric said as he pulled over.

Max and Alec looked at each other with a questionning look. What is he talking about ? The thought in synch, oblivious of their own behaviour. Eric opened Max's door and she got up, surprised. Then the transgenic forced her to find her way to the back of the car. Max tried to argue but Eric's dertermined gaze stopped her. She sat beside Alec who tried to hide his pillow completely behind his back. Max ignored him and acted like the window offered the most amazing view. After a while, Alec gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder, trying to get her attention. She turned to face him and he smiled, just before hiting her playfully with the pillow.

"Alec!" She shouted, trying to be furious but failing to be really angry. He grinned and hit her again but she caught the other end of the pillow and pulled it away from him. He pouted with the most dissapointed look. "You're mean Max." He said falsely hurt. She gave him a satisfied glance and rested her aching back on the pillow. A look of victory brightened her features. She's so..." Alec began. Wait, she's so what ! It's Max she's not so... anything. Looking quite disturbed, he stopped his making-Max-mad game.

Eric was enjoying the ride now that Mad-Max was out of his way. Alec and her were just so childish around each other. Come to think of it, it had been a while since they had had an argument. Eric glanced behind him just enough to see a very sleepy Max resting on an even sleepier Alec. Finally He thought happily, he would be able to think for a minute.

When Alec woke up, he felt her warmth on his side and opened his eyes slowly. She was peaceful, everything was dark around, Eric had his eyes on the road so he allowed himself to stoke her hair gently, felling her soft loose curls slide between his fingers. He was so happy she was finally at peace with him, no longer beeing the screw-up in her life. He had stayed around just for her in the beggining, denying that he admired her all along, from the very first moment she had stood up against Manticore's order to right now, as she slept in his arms for the first and probably the last time. His heart slightly ached at this thought but he pushed everything away from his mind, everything but Max and allowed himself to just _feel_.

Max was slowly coming back to reality, she immediatly felt Alec's hand playing with her hair. Nice. She thought, the awkwardness of the situation not hiting her. She acted as she was still asleep and enjoyed it for a few more minutes. After all, it had been a lifetime since she had allowed herself to feel so safe. Nothing can happen now, I have two of Manticore's best COs to watch over me. She decided to ignore the fact that she was in Alec's arms and that she was liking it too much for it to be normal.

Alec reluctantly stopped his caresses when Eric started to come back to reality. Not a minute after, Max was up too, he had feared she would be angry for letting herself rest but no, she seemed so happy. They had reached the motel they would sleep in. The got up and Eric rented the last two rooms available.

"There were only two left." He said with a big yawn.

"No problem, Alec can sleep on his pillow." Max said with a teasing smile.

"Anyway I'm going to sleep right now, you two lazy-ass must be well enough to check if the facilty is really 2 miles from here." He made it sound like a suggestion when it was really an order. But he had an idea in mind by making them go together. "And if one of you _dare_ waking me up..." He said, implying he would be alone in his room. With that he was gone, Max and Alec began their walk in the woods toward their destination.

"Show me love"

They talked about little things, but they mainly just enjoyed not beeing alone. They were now on the way back. Before, spending a day with Alec would have driven Max insane but now she couldn't even imagine how she would survive a day without him. She was felling guilty for all the times she had wished he would dissapear from her life. She quickly glanced in his direction. She was in the woods with Alec, somehow she had feared looking at him would bring Ben back to her mind but no, he caught her eyes and gave her a genuine smile. She smiled back. A thunderstorm began over their heads, so they hurried.

They reached the end of the woods and rain started to pour on them. In a minute, they were as wet as they would have been after a bath. They looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Let's race, the first one to the motel door wins the bed !" She said playfully. He agreed with an evil grin.

"One…two…" She began. "Go !" She started to run, hardly resisting to the need of looking back at him to see his reaction. "You're a cheater" Alec screamed as he went after her. They were halfway to the motel now and Max was losing her focus as she started to laugh hard, and she felt Alec's hand on her back, trying to stop her. She shrieked and chuckled as she tried to increase her speed. Suddenly, Max lost her balance and stopped, their body hit hard, and she fell, bringing Alec with her.

Realising he was now on top of her, Alec smirked. "You little cheater, you're not going anywhere." She giggled in is arms, trying to escape from his strong hold. Her back against the wet grass, she was blinded by the rain. She couldn't see him but she felt him get up and started to run. Two second later, she was right behind him, she tried to overtake him but, as she was succeeding, Alec caught her wrist and pulled her to him. They were two feet from the door.

Breathing fast, they looked at each other. Alec was all wet, water was running down his face and his golden skin sparkled as a lightning invaded the dark sky. She looked at him in the eyes and hold his intense gaze, aware of his warm body just next to her. She felt his hand pulling her closer to him. He put his free hand on her neck, his hot caresses were feeling like heaven against her cold and wet skin. She closed her eyes and purred, with a low growl, he bend down to kiss her. Their lips met, awakening something in her she had never felt. Something instinctive, feral. She ran her hands in his wet hair, pulling him closer, her body craving for more. He pushed her roughly against the door, their tongue duelling. He deepened the kiss, her body was burning from the inside. He started kissing her neck, his breathing getting heavier as his desire was growing. Suddenly, Alec stopped, trying to think straight. What am I doing, she's gonna kill me tomorrow. He sincerely thought. He put his second hand around her waist, he didn't want to push her away but he needed to know if she really wanted this. Max did wanted him to continue, in fact, she was pretty upset he had stopped. She didn't feel like thinking about consequences, she was feeling like she was in heat but yet it wasn't exactly the same. Pure lust running through her veins, she wanted him and it was all she could think about. He lightly pushed her waist against the door again, increasing her hunger.

"You won the bed !" He said as he rested, eyes closed against her forehead. Max grinned wickedly when his lusted voice lowered saying the word "bed". "I might want to share it." She offered brushing her lips against his. She kissed him hungrily, sweeping his doubts away. Between kisses, Max managed to reach the doorknob and she pulled Alec in with her, making clear that she didn't want him to stop. He didn't.

- Do you still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense ?

-You play games, I play tricks, girls and girls, but you're the one !

Show me love, show me love  
Give me all that I want

TBC


End file.
